The Jinchuuriki and The Red Hot Habanero
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto jatuh pingsan setelah menghadapi pertarungannya dengan Madara, dia terlalu lelah dan chakranya terkuras habis dalam peperangan ini. Saat didalam mindscapenya Naruto bertemu dengan Rikkudou Sennin dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya memberikan hadiah kepada Naruto.


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Red Hot Habanero**

 **Summary:**

Naruto jatuh pingsan setelah menghadapi pertarungannya dengan Madara, dia terlalu lelah dan chakranya terkuras habis dalam peperangan ini. Saat didalam mindscapenya Naruto bertemu dengan Rikkudou Sennin dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya memberikan hadiah kepada Naruto.

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Kushina Uzumaki

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 17 tahun dan Kushina 25 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Nafas Naruto sangat memburu, dia sangat kelelahan sekali karena bertarung dengan kekuatan penuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan dia yakin dirinya akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya itu limbung dan pasti sebentar lagi dia akan membentur tanah tempat pertarungannya tadi. Bagimana dirinya tidak lemas, dia menggunakan chakranya terus menerus tadi.

Naruto sudah mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha serta dia bisa menghancurkan Juubi dengan kekuatan yang begitu besar, dia mengalahkannya dengan bantuan para Hokage terdahulu, Sasuke bersama timnya dan rokkie 12. Dia juga tak menyangka bahwa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari salah salah satu anak dari Rikkudou Sennin yaitu Ashura Ootsutsuki.

Saat tubuhnya akan menghantam tanah seseorang menangkap tangannya lalu melingkarkan tangan kirinya dileher orang tersebut "Kau tak apa-apa, Dobe?" tanya pemuda berambut raven dengan model seperti pantat ayam yaitu Sasuke sang reinkarnasi dari Indra Ootsutsuki.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, a-aku hanya ke-lelahan saja" setelah mengucapkan hal itu Naruto langsung ambruk dan untung saja ada Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Dobe, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto sedikit keras. Tapi, tak ada respon berarti dari orang yang ditanya dan pemuda pirang itu hanya diam saja karena pingsan.

'Ck, sepertinya si Dobe ini pingsan' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan Naruto yang sedang pingsan ada disebelahnya, dia tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto yang pingsan disini begitu saja.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau tidak mau harus memapah Naruto menuju tempat berkumpulnya pasukan aliansi shinobi, dia juga sama kelelahan seperti Naruto tapi dia tidak seperti Naruto yang terus berusaha untuk mengalahkan Madara yang sudah memasuki Sage of Six Pathnya.

Naruto terus berusaha untuk mengalahkan Madara walaupun perbedaan kekuatannya lumayan jauh, Sasuke sedikit iri saat melihat Naruto bisa mengalahkan Madara seorang diri. Dia merasa tertinggal jauh dari Naruto, dia berpikir bahwa Naruto memang pantas menjadi Hokage suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di basecamp tempat para aliansi shinobi berkumpul "Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan surai sewarna bubble-gum serta mata yang berwarna emerald.

"Hn, dia hanya kelelahan saja" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah kau baringkan tubuh Naruto disana, aku akan mengobatinya" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah kasur tempat para korban terluka dirawat.

Sasuke menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura lalu membaringkan Naruto ditempat tidur itu setelah itu dia meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah pingsan itu. Sakura dengan sigap mengarahkan tangannya kearah dada Naruto, sebuah chakra berpendaran hijau tercipta dibawah telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba untuk memulihkan kondisi Naruto yang pingsan, dia mendesah lega saat mengetahui hasil pemeriksaannya. Tak ada luka serius yang dialami Naruto dan benar kata Sasuke, Naruto hanya kelelahan saja.

"Naruto hanya kelelahan saja dan mungkin beberapa hari lagi dia akan terbangun" jelas Sakura pada semua orang yang ada disana. Jawaban itu dibalas desahan lega dari semua orang yang ada basecamp aliansi itu.

"Kalau memang si Baka ini akan bangun beberapa hari kedepan, bagaimana kita membawanya pulang?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Semua orang memandang kearah Kiba lalu tersenyum simpul, sementara Kiba hanya bergidik ngeri saat melihat senyuman dari semua orang yang ada disana "Kenapa kalian tersenyum seperti itu padaku?" tanya Kiba.

.

.

.

Akhirnya para aliansi shinobi pulang kedesanya masing-masing termasuk semua ninja dari desa Konoha, disana terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tergolek lemas diatas seekor anjing yang seputih salju "Kalian yakin ini bukan ide yang buruk?" tanya Kiba kepada semuanya.

Sebagian orang disana tersenyum lalu mengangguk semangat, Kiba hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat jawaban dari orang-orang itu "Kau memang baka Naruto, meskipun kau pingsan kau masih menyusahkan orang lain" Kiba hanya bergumam sendiri sambil memandang Naruto yang ada diatas Akamaru.

'Tapi, aku tetap berterima kasih padamu, Naruto no Baka' batin Kiba.

Semua rombongan itu akhirnya sampai didesa tercinta mereka yaitu Konohagakure, rombongan itu disambut baik oleh semua penduduk Konoha. Tapi, ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa pahlawan pirang mereka itu tergolek lemas diatas anjing milik Kiba.

"Dengarkan semuanya, aku selaku Gondaime Hokage memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan karena terlalu menghabiskan banyak chakra, jadi dia masih butuh istirahat total. Jadi, kalian jangan khawatir" jelas Tsunade.

Semua penduduk desa yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemimpin mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarkan Naruto ke apartemennya, aku duluan teman-teman" kata Kiba sambil meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Akamaru dan Naruto yang berada diatas Akamaru.

"Apa dia tak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit, Hokage-sama?" tanya salah satu ninja disana.

"Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia tak pernah betah tinggal lama dirumah sakit, jadi aku menyuruh Kiba untuk mengantarkannya ke Apartemennya. Kurasa itu pilihan terbaik dan juga dia beristirahat dengan tenang disana" jawab Tsunade. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan mereka pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kiba menidurkan Naruto diatas tempat tidur di apartemen milik Naruto, dia menghela nafas saat melihat Naruto masih tertidur dengan pulas "Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kami, Naruto" kata Kiba lalu dia meraih daun pintu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan karena takut menganggu Naruto.

Nafas teratur yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto menandakan bahwa dirinya menikmati tidurnya yang akan memakan waktu yang lama, bajunya tak layak pakai itu masih dipakai olehnya.

.

.

.

 **Mindscape World.**

Si pemuda pirang dengan mata berwarna biru shappire itu mulai membukakan matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Dia melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas seluas mata memandang dengan warna putih mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, kau sudah bangun rupanya?" tanya seseorang dengan nada sedikit berat dibelakangnya.

Naruto membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya itu, dia melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai putih yang sama dengan warna jenggotnya lalu baju senninnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dengan mata ungu berpola riak air.

"Oh, Hagoromo-jiji?" kata Naruto sambil membalikan badannya kembali.

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang saat menyadari sesuatu yang sempat dia lupakan, dia membalikan badannya sambil memandang pria paruh baya itu dengan pandangan bersalah "Hehehe, maafkan aku Hagoromo-jiji. Aku tak tahu jika ini ada didalam mindscapeku" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hagoromo hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar permintaan maaf dari reinkarnasi cucunya itu "Tak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu" kata Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto penasaran dengan perkataannya itu.

"Memangnya jiji ingin memberiku apa? Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" kata Naruto dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Tapi, sebelum aku memberitahukan apa yang akan aku berikan padamu aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" jawab Hagoromo.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ucapan selamat karena telah mengalahkan Duo Uchiha dan Juubi no Ookami" kata Hagoromo sambil mendekat kearah Naruto lalu memegang pundaknya "Aku bangga padamu, Naruto" sambungnya.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum senang saat mendengarkan Hagoromo yang menjabat sebagai Rikkudou Sennin berkata seperti itu "Terima kasih Hagoromo-jiji, ini juga berkat kau jika aku tidak ditolong olehmu mungkin aku sudah mati dan perang ini tidak akan pernah dimenangkan" kata Naruto.

Hagoromo tersenyum simpul saat melihat Naruto sedikit merendah "Meskipun tanpa bantuanku, aku yakin kau pasti juga akan menang dalam pertarungan itu" kata Hagoromo.

"Tetap saja, jiji sudah membantuku dan aku sebagai orang yang ditolong harus berterima kasih padamu" kilah Naruto.

"Ya, terserah padamu saja. Setelah ini kau boleh pergi darisini dan hadiah dariku ada di dunia nyata bukan disini" perintah Hagoromo.

"Eh? Baiklah. Tapi, apa kita bisa bertemu kembali jiji?" tanya Naruto sedikit sedih.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu" jawab Hagoromo dengan tubuh yang sudah bersinar terang menandakan bahwa dia akan pergi dan benar saja sesudah itu Hagoromo menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh Hagoromo padanya sambil bergumam di dalam hati 'Semoga bukan hadiah yang aneh'.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat pelan saat merasakan bahwa istirahatnya itu sudah cukup bagi tubuhnya, dia membukakan mata yang seindah batu shappire tersebut. Dia menguap pelan saat matanya sudah bisa membiasakan cahaya yang masuk "Hooaaam, ini jam berapa? Rasanya aku tertidur beberapa ratus tahun" gumamnya.

Otak Naruto pun teringat dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, tapi saat dia ingin mengetahui apa yang diberikan oleh si pak tua itu. Dia merasakan sebuah deru nafas pelan disekitar leher sebelah kanannya, jika dia merasakan sebuah deru nafas disebelah kanannya berarti ada seseorang yang tidur bersamanya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto melirik kearah sebelah kanannya, netranya melihat seorang perempuan berambut semerah darah dengan kulit seputih susu sedang tertidur pulas sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang cantik itu didekat lehernya. Matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang dipakai oleh perempuan itu.

'P-p-p-pa-pakaian da-dalam?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya sendiri.

Kemudian Naruto menilik-nilik kembali wajah dari perempuan tersebut, dia hampir terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang bersamanya itu 'Kaa-san? Kenapa dia ada disini?' kata Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

Perempuan itu menggeliat pelan lalu merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur terlalu lama kemudian sang perempuan akhirnya membukakan matanya. Terlihatlah manik violet melihat kearah Naruto "Apa tidurmu nyeyak, Naru?" tanya perempuan itu.

Suaranya bagaikan seorang malaikat ditelinganya, dia merindukan suara ibunya ini "Kaa-chan?! Naru rindu Kaa-chan" kata Naruto sambil menghamburkan pelukannya pada perempuan yang dia panggil 'Kaa-chan' itu dan air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik shappire itu.

Kushina Uzumaki hanya tersenyum ketika anaknya memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis didalam pelukannya "Kaa-chan juga rindu dengan Naru dan sebenarnya ada yang ingin Kaa-chan katakan kepadamu?" kata Kushina sambil mengelus pelan rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apa Kaa-chan? Jangan-jangan Kaa-chan ingin meninggalkan Naru lagi, tolong Kaa-chan jangan tinggalkan Naru sendirian lagi. Aku mohon" kata Naruto sambil memandang mata Kushina.

Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar perkataan dari Naruto "Kaa-chan tidak akan meninggalkan Naru lagi kok..." Naruto tersenyum lega saat mendengarkan ucapan dari ibunya "...dan jangan panggil aku Kaa-chan lagi?" sambung Kushina.

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kushina saat mendengarkan perkataan seperti itu dari ibunya sendiri "K-kenapa ttebayou? Apa Kaa-chan malu mempunyai anak yang bodoh sepertiku?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Kushina.

 **Pletak!**

Kushina langsung saja menjitak kepala Naruto setelah menanyakan hal itu "Bukan begitu ttebane! Apa si pak tua itu tidak memberitahumu?" kata Kushina.

"Adaw, Kaa-chan kau tidak perlu menjitakku segala dan jika yang dimaksud dari pak tua itu Hagoromo-jiji kan?" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut dari Kushina.

"Hm, kukira dia memberitahu kepadamu tentang itu" kata Kushina sedikit kesal.

"Tentang itu apa Kaa-chan?..." Naruto teringat dengan perkataan dari sang Rikkudou Sennin itu "...Kaa-chan jangan bilang kalau hadiah yang diberikan oleh jiji adalah dirimu?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah tahu Naru. Jawabannya adalah iya" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Dan alasan kenapa Naru tidak boleh memanggilku Kaa-chan lagi karena aku bukanlah Kaa-chanmu lagi" sambung Kushina.

"Maksud Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Aku adalah istrimu mulai saat ini Naru" kata Kushina.

Naruto sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ibunya ini "Istri? Selama ini aku belum pernah menikah..." dia baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina "Kaa-chan, jangan bilang kalau Kaa-chan istri Naru? Aku itu masih anaknya Kaa-chan jadi mana mungkin Kaa-chan jadi istriku" kata Naruto dengan nada kaget.

"Itu dulu dan sekarang gen dan segala apa yang berhubungan denganmu sudah hilang karena si pak tua itu mengubah semua yang berhubungan denganmu" jelas Kushina.

"Apa benar Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Benar dan sekarang kamu harus memanggilku Kushi-chan, ya?" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan gugup "B-baiklah Kushi-chan" kata Naruto menyetujuinya. Dia melihat pakaian yang dipakai oleh Kushina "Dan ke-kenapa kamu hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja?" tanya Naruto sambil blushing karena mengucapkan hal yang terlalu vulgar menurutnya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk dikasurnya, dia mendudukan dirinya diatas paha Naruto "Kau ingin tahu apa alasanku memakai pakaian ini, hm?" kata Kushina sambil memegang dagu Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saat melihat mantan ibunya atau yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu bertanya seperti itu padanya.

Kushina menarik dagu Naruto sehingga bibirnya dengan bibir milik Naruto saling bersentuhan sehingga ciuman pun tak terelakan, sementara Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya saat melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kushina. Beberapa detik kemudian perempuan bersurai merah itu akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Alasan aku memakai ini karena aku ingin melayanimu sebagai istri yang baik, Naru" kata Kushina dengan kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Melayaniku?" beo Naruto bingung 'Memang melayani seperti apa? Apa seperti pelayan kedai?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Ya, dan melayanimu seperti ini" setelah mengucapkan hal seperti itu Kushina langsung membungkam bibir Naruto dengan bibir tipisnya lalu mendorong Naruto sehingga posisi Naruto menjadi terlentang dibawah tindihan Kushina. Kushina melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas, menelusupkannya kedalam mulut Naruto sambil mengabsen gigi putih milik Naruto.

"Hmmmpph.." Naruto terkaget saat merasakan bibir tipis milik Kushina kembali bertemu dengan bibirnya dan sekarang lidah perempuan itu malah bermain-main dimulutnya. Naruto melakukan perlawanan dengan cara mendorong lidah Kushina untuk menjauh dari mulutnya.

Kushina dengan senang hati membiarkan Naruto mengambil alih tempatnya, lidahnya terdorong kearah mulutnya sendiri diiringi oleh lidah Naruto yang menyeruak masuk kedalamnya "Hmmm-... hah... ah-..." suara desahan yang tertahan dalam mulut itu.

Kushina melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher milik si blonde sambil meremas rambut Naruto dan ciumannya semakin mengganas, Naruto pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping milik Kushina. Kemudian mereka saling bertukar saliva, saling melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Lidah mereka bergulat dengan hebat sehingga menimbulkan decakan erotis dari mulut kedua orang itu. Salah satu tangan Naruto yang tadinya berada di pinggang Kushina berpindah ke leher perempuan bersurai merah itu dan terus menekan leher itu agar ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan semakin dalam.

Mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya tapi kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Kedua wajah itu saling menjauh satu sama lain dan benang saliva menjembatani kedua bibir yang sempat menyatu itu.

"Hahh... haah..." nafas keduanya sangat memburu seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan, wajah keduanya sangat memerah sekarang. Mereka sangat menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan "Kau menikmatinya, Naru?" tanya Kushina yang masih menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Yah, dan terima kasih" kata Naruto sambil ingin melepaskan dirinya dari tindihan tubuh Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana, Naru? Ini belumlah selesai, kita masih dalam tahap pemanasan" kata Kushina sambil menahan tubuh Naruto yang akan bangkit tadi.

Naruto hanya melongo saat mendengar pernyataan dari Kushina "Eh?! Kukira ini sudah selesai" ucap Naruto dengan nada tak percaya. Naruto ditarik oleh Kushina untuk bangkit dari terlentangnya lalu tangannya dipegang oleh tangan Kushina yang sangat halus itu.

Naruto hanya terkejut saat tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kushina itu menyentuh benda yang sangat kenyal yang masih dibungkus oleh kain halus, dia tak tahu benda apa itu. Kushina meremaskan tangan Naruto pada payudaranya yang masih tertutupi oleh bra berwarna merah tua.

"Ahh-... Ter-us... Naru" Kushina mendesah saat tangan Naruto yang lumayan besar meremas, tangannya yang memegang tangan Naruto mendadak lemas saat merasakan tangan Naruto meremas benda itu lumayan keras.

"B-benda apa ini, Kushi-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup.

Kushina hanya membalikan wajahnya dan memandang Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya "Itu dadaku Naru dan ayo remas lagi, Naruh" kata Kushina sambil mendesah.

Mata shappire Naruto hanya melebar saat mendengar jawaban dari Kushina, tapi mendengarkan permintaan dari Kushina. Naruto kembali meremas benda kenyal itu, perlakuan tersebut membuat perempuan beriris violet itu mendesah keras.

Sambil meremas payudara Kushina, Naruto menciumi leher putih Kushina sesekali menggigit leher Kushina sehingga memberikan bercak kemerahan dibagian itu. Sementara Kushina hanya menggeliat tak karuan saat merasakan hal tersebut dan mendesah senang saat diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"Ahh-... N-naru" Kushina mendesah saat merasakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk milik Naruto memainkan sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik bra merahnya itu. Kedua tanga Kushina pun meraih pengait branya sendiri lalu melepaskannya dan melemparkan branya sembarangan.

Kushina membalikan tubuhnya sehingga Naruto bisa melihat tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak ditutupi oleh apapun, dia hanya merona saat Naruto memandanginya dengan intens "Ayo, Naru makan malammu sudah siap" goda Kushina.

Naruto tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, tubuh perempuan yang ada didepannya ini sangatlah sempurna apalagi payudaranya yang berukuran lumayan besar walaupun tak sebesar milik Tsunade. Dia mendekat kearah Kushina lalu mendorong Kushina sehingga dirinya berada diatasnya.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung melahap payudara perempuan bersurai merah itu seperti seorang bayi yang menyusui pada ibunya sendiri. Naruto menghisap payudara Kushina yang sebelah kanan dan tangan kanannya memijat payudara sebelah kirinya.

Kushina hanya mengelus rambut pirang milik Naruto dan sesekali dia mendesah saat gigi Naruto menggigit putingnya yang sudah mengeras karena rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto "Hisap terus Naru... akh-.." Kushina hanya terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah tangan ada di selangkangannya.

Tangan kiri Naruto mengusap vagina Kushina yang sedikit basah membuat sang pemilik mendesah hebat saat Naruto mengusap bagian sensitiv itu "Kau sudah basah Kushi-chan" kata Naruto sambil terus menghisap payudara milik Kushina.

Kushina hanya merona saat mendengar godaan dari Naruto sambil mendesah, dia merasakan celana dalamnya yang berwarna merah tua seperti branya itu terlepas dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia merasakan bahwa Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan turun kearah selangkangannya.

Wajah Naruto mendekat kearah selangkangan Kushina tepatnya vagina yang sudah basah itu, dia menjilati bagian yang sudah mulai basah itu. Saat indra pengecapnya merasakan bagaimana rasa dari cairan itu dia bergumam "Enak sekali". Kemudian dia kembali menjilati bagian dan kali ini lidahnya menelusup kedalam vagina Kushina yang basah itu.

"Mmmhh..." gumam Naruto saat memanjakan bagian vagina milik Kushina, sementara sang perempuan hanya mendesah saat merasakan lidah Naruto mengeksplorasi vaginanya sendiri. Kushina merasakan kedua tangan Naruto bergerak menuju payudaranya.

Naruto kembali meremas payudara Kushina tak lupa sambil menjilati vagina yang sudah basah oleh saliva Naruto. Kedua tangan Kushina meremas rambut pirang milik Naruto "Akh-... Naru-h... jilat terus" racau Kushina yang sudah diliputi oleh nafsu.

Naruto semakin memperdalam lidahnya kedalam vagina Kushina, sementara Kushina hanya mendesah keras saat merasakan lidah Naruto melesak kedalam vaginanya.

Lidah Naruto terjepit oleh dua dinding lunak di vagina yang dia masuki, beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan cairan yang lumayan banyak keluar darisana. Naruto dengan senang hati meminum cairan yang lengket itu lalu dia memandang Kushina yang sedang menikmati orgasme pertamanya.

Kushina mengirup udara dengan terburu-buru, dia sangat menikmati orgasme yang dialaminya. Kemudian Kushina mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berada dibawahnya "Sekarang giliranku, buka bajumu Naru" perintah Kushina pada Naruto.

Naruto menuruti perintah perempuan bersurai semerah darah itu dengan senang hati, Naruto membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang masih ia pakai saat perang kemarin.

Wajah Kushina memerah saat melihat penis Naruto yang mengacung dengan gagahnya, dia pun mendekat kearah penis Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairannya. Kushina memegang penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak itu.

Naruto hanya mendesis ketika merasakan tangan hangat Kushina berada dipenisnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia melihat penisnya sedang dijilati oleh Kushina bagaikan sebuah permen yang selalu dibeli oleh anak-anak.

Setelah Kushina memanjakan penis Naruto, dia langsung mengulum penis Naruto didalam mulutnya. Walaupun penis itu sedikit besar tapi dia berusaha untuk memasukan penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Setelah dia bisa memasukan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya, Kushina meghisap penis itu sedikit keras.

"Akh-..." suara bariton milik Naruto mengeluarkan desahannya saat merasakan mulut Kushina menghisap miliknya sedikit keras dan semakin keras setiap menitnya. Dia tak tahan jika harus diserang oleh kenikmatan seperti ini dan dia berpikir pasti sebentar lagi dia akan keluar.

Benar saja dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, penis yang ada dimulut Kushina itu berkedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sementara Kushina hanya menyeringai saat merasakan bahwa lawan mainnya itu akan keluar, dia semakin bersemangat untuk meminum cairan milik Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya dengan banyak dan Kushina dengan senang hati meminum cairan putih, lengket nan hangat itu walaupun beberapa tetes keluar dari mulutnya karena terlalu banyak. Dia memandang Naruto yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal menikmati orgasme pertamanya lalu tubuh pemuda pirang itu ambruk dengan tidur sambil terlentang.

Kushina merangkak dan menduduki Naruto yang sedang memandangnya "Waktunya menu utama 'ttebane" katanya dengan nada bicara semangat.

Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui pernyataan dari pemilik iris violet itu dan dia merasakan bahwa perempuan itu sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Sekarang Kushina duduk tepat didepan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sejak daritadi.

Kushina mengangkat tubuhnya dan menempatkan vaginanya tepat di penis Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit dia menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga penis Naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya. "Ahhnn..." Kushina sedikit mendesah ketika merasakan penis Naruto masuk.

Rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat bercampur menjadi satu, dia menurunkan kembali tubuhnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa karena penis Naruto yang melesak masuk lebih dalam, air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang sehebat ini.

Mata violet yang mengeluarkan air mata itu sedikit melebar saat merasakan bibir Naruto membungkam bibirnya yang merintih kesakitan. Dia sedikit lebih tenang saat merasakan bahwa vaginanya sudah tidak sakit lagi lalu dia sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kushina melenguh pelan saat merasakan bahwa penis Naruto masuk kembali kedalam vaginanya saat menggerakan pinggulnya, dia memasukan dan mengeluarkan penis Naruto dai vaginanya dengan tempo sedang. Bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh Naruto jadi dia tak bisa mengeluarkan desahan seksinya.

Naruto yang mengerti bahwa Kushina sudah kehabisan nafasnya kemudian melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kushina yang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kushina sedikit mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung lebar milik Naruto.

"Hahh-... Naruh... Nikmath" kata Kushina sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan meng-in-outkan penis besar Naruto. Naruto hanya mendesis kala penisnya masuk dan keluar dengan tempo cepat apalagi jepitan erat dinding vagina itu membuatnya keenakan.

Kushina memandang kearah Naruto, matanya menangkap wajah Naruto yang sedang menikmati atas apa yang dia kerjakan. Lalu dia tersenyum manis kearah Naruto kemudian tangannya meraih kepala Naruto dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di antara payudaranya.

Naruto dengan senang hati membiarkan wajahnya ditenggelamkan di antara kedua payudara besar itu, tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur langsung meremas kedua payudara Kushina. Lidahnya dengan terampil melumat puting payudara kemerahan yang sudah terangsang dan juga dia menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kushina.

Kushina semakin meremas surai pirang milik suaminya itu sehingga lumatan Naruto di payudaranya semakin dalam serta hisapannya yang semakin kuat. Dia semakin tak tahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat.

Naruto merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan erat oleh dinding vagina milik Kushina dan tempo gerakan pinggul Kushina semakin cepat, sepertinya dia akan keluar sebentar lagi apalagi jepitan pada penisnya itu semakin erat.

"Naru-h... aku keluar"

"Aku juga sama Kushih-chan"

Beberapa detik kemudian Kushina mengeluarkan cairan lengketnya dari vagina miliknya disusul oleh Naruto yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih yang hangat didalam vaginanya. Kushina pun menempatkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Naruto, dia sangat lelah sekali.

Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung milik Naruto yang sedikit tak teratur karena permainan mereka, Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang mengelus rambut merah darahnya.

Naruto mengelus rambut merah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang lalu mata biru shappirenya memandang Kushina yang sedang memandanginya lalu dia tersenyum "Apa kita akan melanjutkannya ke ronde ke-2?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina hanya mengangguk di dada bidang milik Naruto "Sesuai keinginanmu, Naru" jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona didada bidang milik Naruto.

Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajah Kushina dari dadanya lalu memandanginya sebentar, mata birunya melihat tatapan sayu yang diberikan oleh mata berwarna violet itu. Dia tahu pasti istrinya yang belum tahu sudah resmi atau tidak itu pasti kelelahan.

Tapi, nafsu yang sudah disulut oleh perempuan bersurai merah darah itu sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Naruto membalikan tubuh Kushina yang belum terpisah darinya, tubuh polos Kushina itu membelakangi dirinya lalu kedua tangannya membantu Kushina agar menungging kearahnya.

Kushina sekarang menungging dengan tumpuan sikut dan lututnya, laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya ini mengangkat pinggulnya agar sejajar dengan selangkangan Naruto yang hanya bertumpu dengan lututnya saja.

Naruto menarik penisnya dari vagina Kushina sehingga membuat kewanitaan milik Kushina sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih milik Naruto lalu Naruto kembali mendorong penisnya sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya dan itu dilakukan terus berulang-ulang membuat tubuh Kushina tersentak-sentak kedepan.

Kushina sedikit kewalahan saat mengimbangi permainan yang Naruto lakukan, dia bisa merasakan bahwa penis Naruto keluar masuk vaginanya dengan tempo sedang. "Akh-... ahnn... Naruh... toh..." desah Kushina saat penis Naruto tenggelam sepenuhnya dilubang miliknya.

Naruto meraih payudara Kushina yang bergoyang-goyang karena penetrasi yang dilakukannya dari belakangnya kemudian meremas kembali bagian itu, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyalnya benda yang dipegang olehnya saat ini. Naruto meremas payudara Kushina dengan memutar-mutar bagian itu sesekali dia memainkan putingnya.

Kushina merapatkan dirinya pada badan berotot milik Naruto lalu meraih kepalanya dan langsung mencium kembali bibir Naruto "Hmmmhh... slurrp" suara decakan bibir kedua orang yang berbeda gender itu menggema dikamar apartemen milik Naruto tanpa takut mengganggu orang lain.

Tak akan ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka karena ini sudah tengah malam jadi para penghuni apartemen disana sudah tertidur pulas. Jadi, mana mungkin mereka berdua takut ketahuan oleh orang lain kecuali masih ada orang yang bangun ditengah malam seperti ini.

Tangan putih milik Kushina mengelus lembut tiga guratan tipis pemuda yang menjadi lawan ciumannya, sementara sang pemuda tetap melakukan aktivitasnya. Kedua tangannya masih meremas payudara perempuan itu dan penisnya masih mempenetrasi vagina milik Kushina.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto merasakan vagina yang dimasukinya sedikit berkedut-kedut seakan-akan ingin melahap penis milik Naruto, dia tahu pasti Kushina akan kembali mengalami orgasme. Benar saja perkiraannya vagina milik Kushina mengeluarkan banyak cairannya.

Naruto yang masih belum keluar itu semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya, perempuan itu melepaskan ciumannya setelah mengalami orgasme. Tubuhnya sedikit lemas karena orgasme yang dia alami "Naru, aku-... aku lelah" kata Kushina sambil memandang Naruto yang masih menyodok vaginanya dari belakang.

"Belum, sedikith... lagih... aku keluar" kata Naruto sambil mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya, Naruto merasakan penisnya akan kembali menyemburkan semennya didalam vagina Kushina pun semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Kushina hanya pasrah saat gerakan Naruto semakin tak terkendali, genjotannya itu semakin cepat. Dia merasakan bahwa penis Naruto sedikit berkedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu didalamnya, dia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto akan mencapai orgasmenya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengeluarkan semennya didalam vagina Kushina, dia memasukan penisnya dalam-dalam didalam lubang hangat istrinya itu.

Kushina merasakan cairan Naruto tidak habis-habis keluar didalam vaginanya, dia tak tahu harus seberapa banyak menampung cairan milik Naruto. Sekarang saja dia sudah merasakan bahwa vaginanya penuh karena menampung sperma milik Naruto yang terlalu banyak.

Naruto sedikit lemas sesaat telah menikmati orgasmenya, dia melihat bahwa Kushina memandang kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis "Apa sudah, Naru?" tanya Kushina dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

Naruto hanya membalas senyuman Kushina lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku belum puas 100%, kita bermain satu ronde lagi, oke?" jawab Naruto sambil meminta ijin kepada lawan mainnya dulu.

"Baiklah, satu kali lagi ttebane" kata Kushina dengan trademark andalannya.

Naruto kembali membalikan tubuh Kushina tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka sehingga tubuh Kushina menghadap kearahnya sambil menidurkan tubuh itu dikasur dengan sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk dan basah karena permainan mereka yang lumayan lama.

Naruto menahan paha Kushina sehingga kakinya mengangkang lebar dan vaginanya tersumpal oleh penis milik Naruto, Naruto kembali menarik keluar penisnya lalu memasukannya kembali kedalam vagina yang sudah penuh dengan cairannya sendiri.

Naruto langsung menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah milik Kushina.

"Kushi-chan, kau sangat manis jika seperti ini" kata Naruto sambil mengecup pelan bibir Kushina, Kushina hanya blushing saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti ini. "Apalagi wajahmu sudah semerah rambutmu ini..." Naruto menyibak poni yang menghalangi wajah Kushina "...kamu malah semakin cantik" puji Naruto.

Mendapatkan pujian dari Naruto, Kushina memalingkan wajahnya malu karena siapa yang tidak tahan digoda seperti itu saat bercinta apalagi wajah Naruto itu termasuk kedalam kategori tampan. Dia merasakan genjotan Naruto semakin cepat, membuat tubuhnya tersentak-sentak dikasur yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh dua orang.

Laki-laki itu merasakan penisnya dipijat-pijat oleh dinding vagina milik Kushina, beberapa saat kemudian Kushina mengeluarkan cairannya kembali disusul oleh Naruto yang kembali mengisi vaginanya yang sudah tak bisa menampung lagi sperma Naruto.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina milik Kushina lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping Kushina. "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan tapi aku harap kamu segera hamil Kushi-chan, kita bangun kembali klan Uzumaki ttebayou" kata Naruto dengan nada semangat.

Kushina hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto "Aku juga berharap seperti itu tapi mungkin akan sedikit lama" kata Kushina sambil memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto memeluk tubuh polos milik Kushina kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara payudara besar milik Kushina "Kushi-chan, jangan pergi" kata naruto dengan nada lirih.

Kushina mengelus rambut pirang milik Naruto "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan tetap disini karena aku adalah istrimu" hibur Kushina.

Naruto menghela nafas lega "Syukurlah kalau begitu" kata Naruto.

"Sekarang kamu tidur, Naru. Ini sudah malam apalagi tubuhmu belum pulih betul" perintah Kushina.

"Baiklah, Oyasuminasai Kaa-chan- Eh? Maksudku Tsuma tercintaku" Naruto langsung meralat ucapannya saat melihat delikan tajam dari perempuan bersurai merah darah itu dan menaikan selimut sehingga menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Oyasuminasai, Anata" jawab Kushina.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur sambil berpelukan dengan wajah Naruto yang berada diantara payudara besar milik Kushina, dengkuran halus terdengar diapartemen milik Naruto. Mereka tidur dengan senyuman diwajah masing-masing.

 **The End...**

Akhirnya selesai juga... hoammm!

Hehehe... Maaf saya keasyikan main game 'Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm: Revolution' hampir Narutonya mau terjun ke PDS4 jadinya kelupaan untuk nerusin dan update fic ini.

Maaf, ya? Sepertinya kurang hot. Soalnya saya lagi sakit jadi pikiran saya sedikit ngaco, semoga tak mengecewakan. Do'akan saja semoga minggu besok sembuh dan bisa update fic ini agar tidak ngaco lagi.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca...

Salam Icha-Icha...

.

.

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
